


Happy Birthday

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Jim surprises his lover on his Birthday, but Sherlock never ruins the surprise.





	Happy Birthday

Jim had kicked his shoes off the moment he entered the flat, he loved to be barefoot here. Turning his music on low so as not to wake the occupant upstairs, this was a surprise after all. Jim moved to his bag, pulling out his laptop. He may have been planning a lazy day, but work never stopped when you were running an empire, he pulled up several windows, one being the trackers on all of his men. He needed to be sure everything went as planned, even if he was away. 

Jim danced and hummed as he moved around the kitchen, getting out the fixings for waffles and bacon while he let the grittle heat up. Jim heard the computer beeping softly, but wanted to get the batter done before going to see how his men were doing. 

Jo, sighed softly as he felt his phone go off in his pocket, no one was supposed to contact him, on today of all days, Jim read the message, starting a call. "We did have a deal, did we not? I can have Sebastian come and handle the end of our deal, he is rather handy when deals go sour, Jeremy."

Jim let the threat lie as he hung up, placing his phone on the table so he could keep an eye on it as he went to start cooking after he texted Sebastian. 

Jim went back to the stove, flipping the waffles and bacon, dancing as the music started again. Today was their day and nothing would ruin it, not even a worrisome employee who would be minus a tongue when Sebastian got done with him. The waffles cooking, Jim twirled along to the music, if Sherlock was awake they could dance together, but that would come later. 

Jim grabbed two plates down from the cupboard, taking the waffles off the stove, letting the bacon cook as he grabbed the juice from the fridge. A small smile crossing his face when he heard the beep from his phone, rat taken out and done with.

Now all he had to worry about was his snuggle bear. Jim arranged the food on a tray, His steps light as he walked down the short hall and opened the door. "Happy Birthday, my sleepy head." Jim set the tray down on Sherlock's lap.

Sherlock loved being woken up this way, well he had been awake for a while, but he didn't want to ruin the tradition, Jim had been making him breakfast on his Birthday every year since they moved in together.

"You made me breakfast?" Sherlock picked up the tray, scooting higher up on the bed.

"I do it every year, I'd do it more, but you don't eat often enough." Jim sat down by Sherlock, leaning against the headboard.

"Then we make a good pair, you barely sleep." Sherlock smiled, kissing Jim before starting to eat.

,Jim cuddled next to his Detective, starting to eat his waffles. "I sleep, just not much. I'm too busy."

Sherlock smiled, an idea forming. "I could knock you out, mix the right chemicals into yor food. You'd get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep."

Jim shook his head, a dark glint in his eyes. "Go ahead, you can try."

Sherlock put some waffles on his fork, lifting it to Jim's mouth. "Open up."

Jim opened his mouth to accept the fork, today he didn't argue.

Today was Sherlock's day.


End file.
